The Boy Who Lived Through Dying
by MagickBeing
Summary: I hate to do it this way, but the main summary will be inside of the story. There's just too much going on to explain it in the alotted space here. I will say this however.. Harry never made it to London with Hagrid. HPDM Slash. Summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Harry never made it to London with Hagrid. He never had the chance to be tortured by the Dursley's after his eleventh birthday, nor did he have the chance to learn about his remarkable destiny in the Wizarding World, for the Wizarding World thinks him dead. This is Harry's story as a Muggle college student in Britain, unburdened by the fate of the Wizarding World and unaware of his parent's true identity. Through correspondences over the internet, however, he may soon be cured of his amnesia.

**Disclaimer: **All that's mine in this story is the twisted plot, and a few Muggle characters. The concepts and what not of Harry Potter are JKR's and JKR's alone, no matter how disappointing her last book was to me.

**Author's Note: **I don't think that Summary gives _enough _away, so I may be changing it.. but for now, it will do. This is just the prologue, to catch you all up with what's going on-- it's a series of Daily Prophet articles so it may be a bit boring, but I hope not.. errm, more Daily Prophet articles may or may not be scattered throughout the story, and if they are, they'll hopefully in a different, more interesting format.. This chapter is more or less a prolonged summary.

**If any of you are interested in reading more, then please review..** it will be more interesting from this chapter on, I promise-- and I should know, as I already have the next chapter completed. Oh, and I may be replacing this version in a day or so with a beta'd version, so please ignore the mistakes.. I'm just so impatient to see if this story is worth my time writing that I couldn't wait.

_P.S: Please read my profile for important info on my songfics!_

**The Boy Who Lived Through Dying  
**.Prologue

_Daily Prophet Article - November 3rd, 1981_

**THE BOY-WHO-LIVES!**

The Wizarding World rejoices. October 31st, 1981 is a day that will be remembered throughout the course of magic. Wizards and Witches everywhere are celebrating the disappearance of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and the life of one Harry James Potter. It is reported that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named burst into the house of James and Lily Potter in the evening, slaying James Potter with the most deadly of the unforgivables, and then worked his way to the second floor where the Potters' child's nursery dwelled.

It was in that room that Lily Evans Potter confronted He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, pleading to save the life of her one year old child, Harry J. Potter. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named ignored her pleas, slaying her like her husband. Once He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had taken care of Mrs. Potter, he saw fit to move onto the Potters' son, again casting the Killing Curse. All that remains in evidence of the curse are the ruins of the Potters' house, which was where their child was reportedly found.

Rumors are that Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sent someone to collect the child immediately upon hearing this remarkable tale. Where the child is now is unknown to all but the Ministry and the Headmaster, and when interviewed stiffly said, "No comment."

It is also rumored that the child bears a surprisingly identifying mark; a lightning-bolt shaped scar on the forehead. Authorities report that it was indeed the Killing Curse that formed this scar, and have confirmed that no sightings of He-Who-Must-Be-Named or strong Death Eater activity have been reported since. In fact, Death Eaters everywhere seem to be in a sort of_ (ctd. page 2, column 1)_

_Daily Prophet Article - July 31st 1991_

**HOGWARTS GAMESKEEPER MISSING**

The night of July 30th, has been a bleak one for Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, was reported sending out his Gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid to fetch a student from his home. While these are very unusual circumstances in their own, rumors have began circulating that the student was no other then Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, who would be celebrating his eleventh birthday July 31st, 1991.

While these rumors have yet to be confirmed, the disappearance of Hogwart's Gamekeeper was declared today by the Headmaster, who said, "I am doing everything in my power to locate Rubeus, and the Ministry has been more then happy to send a team of Aurors to aid in my search." ▪

_Daily Prophet Article - August 1st 1991_

**HOGWARTS STAFF SUFFERS DOWNSIZE**

Rubeus Hagrid, Gamekeeper of Hogwarts, has been declared dead. A team of Aurors found his body last night, in a hut on a rock in the middle of the sea. It is confirmed that he was murdered by the Killing Curse, the deadliest of the unforgivables, and rumored that three more bodies accompanied his. The Ministry will neither confirm or deny these rumors. A ceremony in respect of the Gamekeeper will be held on the grounds of Hogwarts the night of August 9th, in which all are invited to. ▪

_Daily Prophet Article- August 2nd 1991_

**DEATH EATER ACTIVITY RUMORED!**

The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Oswald Fudge confirmed the remains of three Muggle bodies besides that of Hogwart's beloved Gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid. The four bodies were found in a small hut on a rock at sea. It has been discovered that all three Muggles and Hagrid were struck down by the strongest and deadliest of the unforgivables, the killing curse. While the Ministry is still trying to trace the magic to the wands, it is confirmed that Hagrid somehow kept the assassins at bay, giving the Muggles the chance to escape.

It is believed that the assassins cursed Hagrid and then hurried outside, where the Muggles were caught climbing into a rowboat. They were struck dead immediately. The bodies were then dragged inside of the hut; pieces of their clothes were found between large chunks of stone. It is unknown how Hagrid fended off the assassins, as all that was found near his body were the crushed remains of a polka-dotted umbrella.

Upon interview, Fudge had only this to say about Hagrid's remarkable heroics, "We have not found a wand, and aren't planning to. Hagrid's wand was snapped into two upon his expulsion of Hogwart's in June of 1993. We've searched the hut as a precaution and found nothing. It appears that his heroics will remain a mystery."

A group of Death Eaters are rumored to be the assassins in this case, but as of now, researchers have no lead that they're willing to confirm.

Albus Dumbledore agreed to be interviewed earlier today, and when questioned confirmed that Rubeus Hagrid was sent to fetch a student. On the Minister of Magic's orders, he could not say who that student was. He assured us, however, that the student must have escaped as his body hasn't been found.

"Aurors are on the search for him as I speak," says Dumbledore, "we will find him."

Rumors of the student being no other then the Wizarding World's famed Boy-Who-Lived, Harry J. Potter have neither been confirmed or denied, and the worst must be assumed.

When questioned on how the assassins tracked Hagrid down, or why they would have a need to do so, reporters were given this reply; "I cannot tell you why the assassins would do anything, as we do not even know who they are!" Dumbledore pauses, scanning the group of reporters, "But in reply to how they did it, I will assure you all I am doing everything in my power to find the answer to that question."

Hopefully, the Ministry is too. ▪

_Daily Prophet Article - August 3rd 1991_

**HOGWART'S DEFENCES PENATRATED**

Rubeus Hagrid's death is common knowledge, today, along with the deaths of three Muggles and the disappearance of a future Hogwart's student. With this knowledge comes the awareness of Hogwart's plan to fetch this mystery student from his own home, securing his passage into the school. However, this plan was never meant to be common knowledge. Aurors confirm that the attack on Hagrid and the Muggle family of Hogwart's mystery student was clearly premeditated. They are also willing to confirm, that by all likely hood, it appears to be the work of a group of Death Eaters.

"We have found magical traces of five people, in that hut," says one Auror, who has asked not to be identified, "One of them seems to be that of Rubeus Hagrid, who's broken wand seems to have been embedded in the remains of a polka-dotted umbrella. As far as we can tell, after killing Hagrid, the assassins stole the remains of his wand."

When asked if any of the four remaining magic threads have been identified, the _Daily Prophet_ was given this answer, "Yes. We can mark three of the magical treads as those of the assents, only one in which we can clearly identify. The remaining one seems to be that of.. errr.. our 'mystery' student."

The Auror refused to give us the identity of Hogwart's mystery student, muttering something about loosing his job if he did.

What this new information means for the security of the Wizarding World's beloved school Hogwart's for the next school year, is yet to be determined. ▪

_Daily Prophet Article - August 4th 1991_

**THE-BOY-WHO-LIVES-NO-LONGER**

It has been confirmed. The mystery student of Hogwart's, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the case of the death of Rubeus Hagrid and three Muggles, was no other then The-Boy-Who-Lives, Harry J. Potter, who would have celebrated his eleventh birthday on July 31st. While the Ministry of Magic has not uncovered Potter's body, they have caught one of the Death Eaters responsible for this heinous act. It appears that the Death Eater was one of the few remaining loyal to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and has a strong belief that he and his friends-- who he refuses to give up-- were acting on what they believe would be He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's last orders.

Cornelius Oswald Fudge had only this to say of the situation, "Aurors are finishing with the questioning of the captured Death Eater under the influence of Veritaserum as I speak. He has confessed to the murders of Rubeus Hagrid and the three Muggles, which we now confess are the bodies of the Muggle family of Harry J. Potter. When asked about the disappearance of Mr. Potter, the Death Eater.." The Minister pauses, his face grim and his voice soft, "began laughing. Upon further questioning, under the influence of Veritaserum, he admitted to successfully striking our.. savior, down with.. with the Killing Curse."

Throughout the interview room, everyone went silent.

"The Death Eater tells of how one of his friends checked the pulse of the boy, only to confirm that he was and is.. dead." Fudge pauses again, pulling a crimson billy from his pocket and wiping his eyes. Behind him, another Auror steps up, whispering something into his ear.

Fudge turns his attention to the crowd, "The Death Eater has given up the identities of his two accomplices. Aurors are apprehending them as I speak."

"As.. as I was saying before that.. Ha.. Harry Potter is dead. The Death Eater tells us of how his body disappeared in a flash of crimson light, and as we have questioned him about this several times, all under the influence of different batches of Veritaserum, we have no choice but to believe him."

By this point, the majority of the crowd were in outraged tears. Looking at their grim faces, the Minister promised, "We will continue to search for Potter's body until it is found."

When questioned under Veritaserum, the Death Eater reportedly had no idea how he and his accomplices discovered the plan to fetch Harry Potter, leaving authorities to believe that something much more sinisteris at work. One thing is for certain, however.

The Wizarding World grieves the loss of one of their finest heroes this day. We may only pray that his body is found for proper ceremonies. May the spirits of Rubeus Hagrid, Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursley, and last but not least Harry James Potter rest in peace.

You _all_ will be remembered.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Well, I didn't have any glaring errors throughout that last chapter, as it turns out, this story will _not _be beta'd. My beta is currently ill-- like _extremely _ill with no hope of getting better any time soon, and has decided to leave the Internet, or so she says. I hope she doesn't, as I enjoy talking to her regardless of whether or not she's my beta, but she says she's tired of people worrying.

Anyways, on a lighter subject, chapter two probably won't be posted for at least three days. Sorry about this, but you all will be lucky of my writing mood keeps up anyways so. When it is posted, however, look forward to the story getting more interesting. This chapter was more or less to show you a little of Harry's Muggle life, and while the next few chapters may also be like this, hopefully they'll be less so.

Wow, this was a long author's note. I really must see someone about that..

**To the Reviewers: **I'm incredibly surprised I've gotten so many reviews so quickly on this story.. thank you all for encouraging me. If any of you have questions, feel free to ask and I'll try answering them.. Now, I believe this is what most of you were asking for?

**The Boy Who Lived Through Dying**

.Chapter 1

"What are your parent's names, Harry?"

Harry smirked at the familiar question, closing his eyes against the harsh lights of the psychiatrist's room.

"I don't know," he answered bitterly.

The psychiatrist, a small, squat man with dark eyes and balding hair to match, made a clicking noise in the back of his throat in reply. Slowly, he asked, "Why?"

"I was never told."

"Never?"

"Never," sighed Harry.

The soft scratch of a pen on paper filled the room, accompanied by the constant ticking of the old Grandfather's clock in the corner. Harry propped his head up by his arms, stretching leisurely on the velvet couch. He waited in silence for Dr. Beathan to continue with the questioning, even though he knew perfectly well what the doctor was going to ask.

Finally, Dr. Beathan spoke in a calm, raspy tone, "Who didn't tell you?"

"My aunt and uncle."

"I see," said Dr. Beathan.

While Harry wasn't looking, he was almost sure if he stole a glance at the man, he would see him stroke his balding goatee in concentration. He cringed at the mental image.

"Where are they now Harry?"

"Dead," said Harry simply, holding back a yawn.

Again, the sound of pen against paper filled the room before Dr. Beathan asked, "How did they die?"

"I don't remember."

"And why do you think this is?"

"I don't know. You're the doctor, remember?" muttered Harry.

Dr. Beathan narrowed his dark eyes, looking at Harry for the first time through the entire session, "Excuse me?"

Even with Dr. Beathan's flaunted hearing problems, he was surprised his original statement had escaped his hearing in the almost deafening silence that surrounded them. In a slightly clearer, louder tone, Harry repeated, "I said, I don't know."

"I see," said Dr. Beathan, his voice clearly patronizing, "Amnesia?"

Harry opened his eyes, glaring at the man, "That's what I've been told."

Dr. Beathan grinned, his false tooth flashing in the light, "Just checking, my boy."

Harry rolled his eyes, turning back to the ceiling.

Dr. Beathan cleared his throat at the action, caressing his pen between his thumb and forefinger, and in return asked, "How did your parents die, Harry?"

Harry gritted his teeth, thinking, _now comes the real fun._

"A car crash."

"Is that how you got your scar?"

Dr. Beathan had always been fascinated with the lightning-bolt shaped mark on his forehead, Harry knew. He was slightly surprised he had never been asked that question before.

"Yes."

"Did your aunt and uncle ever tell you anything about your parent's Harry, other than they died in a car crash?"

"Only that they were drunks," said Harry, trying to keep his temper in check. He knew Dr. Beathan was only asking these questions to get a rise out of him.

Besides him, Dr. Beathan grinned again, "Anything else?"

"No," muttered Harry, quickly sitting up and staring Dr. Beathan in the eye. For a moment, he looked taken aback. "No, they didn't tell me anything else. No, I don't think I've ever seen a picture of them. Yes, that makes me feel angry. No, I didn't kill my aunt and uncle, no matter how horrible I've told you they treated me!"

With each sentence he spoke, Harry's voice grew louder and angrier, "No, I don't remember how I got on the step of that church. No, I am not pretending my amnesia. Yes, I am fairly certain of this, yes I am sick and tired of these sessions, and last but not least I am sick and tired of you and your stupid questions!"

By now, he was on his feet, his fists clenched at his sides. With gritted teeth, he lowered his voice and asked, "Now are we through here?"

Dr. Beathan quickly collected himself, straightening his tie as he looked up at Harry and said, "No, not yet Harry. One more question."

Harry sighed, closing his eyes and managing to spit out, "What?"

"How does that make you feel?"

Harry stared at Dr. Beathan dumbfounded, as if he couldn't believe what the man had just said.

Slowly, he said, "What?"

"You heard me."

"I'm not answering that," he said clearly. "Now, are we through here?"

Dr. Beathan sighed, looking at the small buzzer he had set on the lone table in his room, which also happened to be the only thing separating him from Harry.

Finally he said, "I suppose."

"Great," said Harry, with feigned happiness, turning to leave.

He was almost to the door before Dr. Beathan called out-- "Just one more thing, Harry."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

Swallowing, he softly asked, "What disorder is it this week?"

"Avoidant, but that's besides the point," replied Dr. Beathan softly, "I was just going to remind you.. same time, same place next week."

"Of course, how could I forget," sneered Harry as he opened the door to leave.

Harry briskly stepped out into the cool hall way of the community building, securely closing the door behind him. He sighed, barely remembering to give a small nod of acknowledgment as a red-headed secretary walked past him, muttering hello. With long strides, Harry hurried from the community hall.

As he walked away he could just hear the sounds of the buzzer going off, mingled with Dr. Beathan's strangled laughter.

A strong gust of autumn air greeted Harry when he opened the door of the Community Hall. He smiled against the breeze, stepping out of the building and onto the crumbling stairway. Sticking his hands in his coat pockets, Harry hurried down the steps, being careful not to trip where the cement had gave away and slid down the stairs like a mini-landslide. It was nearly dusk, and the remaining rays of sunshine caught Harry's glasses, making them glow like beacons in the dark.

Harry grinned to himself, taking a deep breath of the cool air. He loved the night and the mysteries that accompanied it.

Staring up at the old willow tree besides the Community Hall, Harry could make out the faint glow of the moon between the branches. Taking the last two steps together, he turned to east, towards the moon and his apartment building. His gaze moved to the sidewalk below.

Hopefully his roommate Derek would be home and they could crash on the couch, watching reruns of their favorite shows and making fun of Dr. Beathan's so called knowledge of all things to do with the mind. _I doubt it though, _thought Harry to himself, waving to a girl across the street, _he's probably out clubbing. _

Bitterly, Harry added, _Again. I must be the only Softmore off-campus with nothing to do on a Friday night._

Suddenly a girl's voice echoed around him, "Hey Harry!"

He looked up, dragging himself from his thoughts of self-pity and stopped in his tracks, smiling as he pictured a young brunette running down the street after him. Soon, the same girl in his mind's eye came to a skidding stop besides him, giving him her best smile.

"Need someone to walk you home, Harry? You know how dangerous this neighborhood is," said the girl, putting up her black-gloved fists and swinging them at the air.

Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure, Ruth."

Ruth lowered her fists, sliding them in her jean pockets and gave him another smile, "Great."

He smiled back, continuing his walk.

Her gaze remained on his face as he turned away, staring straight ahead of them.

Teasing, she asked, "So, why out so late, Harry? Visiting _Dwayney-boy _again?"

He smirked, sparing her a glance, "Why do you insist on calling him that?"

Ruth grinned again, "To bother him, of course."

Harry rolled his eyes, hiding a smile, "Of course."

"So, was that why?"

Nodding, Harry's tone suddenly changed, "Yeah. Why else would I be out this late on a Friday Night?"

His bitterness was apparent in his voice.

Ruth gave him an understanding look, her voice growing serious, "Don't be so down on yourself, Harry. It's not your fault you have to go visit that psycho every Friday."

"I know.."

"At least you can derive some self satisfaction from knowing Dr. Beathan has to return to his room in his parent's basement tonight.." she said lightly, "I mean, seriously.. who in their right minds would name a kid _Dwayne? _They_ have_ to be screwed up!"

Harry lowered his head, giving the sidewalk a small smile.

"To true."

Without warning Ruth reached up and grabbed a hold of Harry's arm, pulling him to an abrupt stop.

Looking up, Harry asked, "What?"

In reply, she grinned suddenly, her dark eyes alight with mischief.

"Enough of this serious talk," she paused, lifting her hand from his arm and playfully punching him on the shoulder. "Race you there!"

And with that, Ruth was off, her long leather jacket billowing behind her as she raced down the street. Lifting her hand, she punched the air, yelling at the top of her lungs, "Down with the system!"

Laughing at her antics, Harry was quick to follow.


End file.
